Christmas in Paradise
Christmas in Paradise is the tenth episode and season finale of the first season of Paradise PD. Synopsis It's Christmas and Kevin has just realized that the killer of Terry Two-Toes is actually somebody on the team. Meanwhile, Dusty is saddened to see how Paradise is completely deprived of it's Christmas spirit, and promises to give Gina a kiss under the mistletoe if she brings the festive joy back to Paradise. Plot TBA Characters Major Roles *Kevin Crawford *Randall Crawford *Bullet *Gina Jabowski *Dusty Marlowe *Gerald Fitzgerald *Stanley Hopson *Karen Crawford *Santa Claus Minor Roles *Dr. Fudlicker *Handsy Grebovitz *Brown Colored Fuck Doll *Randall's Gerbil *Anton *Robby *Delbert *Frank Flipperfist *Jerry *Hobo Cop *Mrs. Two-Toes *Preacher Paul (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Black Lives Matter Protester (Cameo) *Butthole Bleacher (Cameo) *Pedro Pooptooth (Cameo) *Zithole (Cameo) *Michael Winslow (Cameo) *Kevin's Date (Cameo) *Chick Ridley (Cameo) *Dr. Johann (Cameo) *Edna Dorsaldigits (Cameo) *Chastity (Cameo) *Dustin Henderson (Cameo) *Eric (Cameo) *Ted (Cameo) *Possum Pizza Mascot (Cameo) *Naked Angel Guy (Cameo) *Patty Mae (Cameo) *Albino Guy (Cameo) *Mrs. Horn (Cameo) *Dark Zuckerberg (Cameo) *Judge Judge (Cameo) *Carbortion Wrex (Cameo) *Karla 9000 (Cameo) *Bo Jabowski (Cameo) *Cooter Jabowski (Cameo) *Mr. Jabowski (Cameo) *Nun (Cameo) *A.A.A. Sponsor (Cameo) *Gary (Cameo) *Assless Hobo (Cameo) *Terry Two-Toes (Flashback) *Prop Cop (Flashback) *Handi-Cop (Flashback) *Siamese Twin Cops (Flashback) Trivia *This episode takes place on Christmas. *Ever since he was a child, Dusty wanted an electric blue "O" gauge chuggy chuggy choo choo train for Christmas, but he never got one. *Every year, Dusty's parents give him condoms for Christmas, but he thinks they're finger puppets and draws faces on them and plays with them. *Kevin thinks his dad's dick tastes like asparagus. *Gina has a secret spy room in her house, where she views footage from a bunch of cameras, that she put up in Dusty's house. *Bullet was taken from his family on Christmas, and given to people as a present. Continuity *Bullet's doghouse, which he got in "Karla" is destroyed in this episode. *Kevin remembers when his dad grew boobs in "Welcome to Paradise". After he did, Randall took advantage of his new rack, by going to a strip club, as a stripper, who went by the name of "Summer Sausage". *Several one-time characters from previous episodes make cameos here. **Mrs. Horn, Edna Dorsaldigits, Gary, the Butthole Bleacher, the A.A.A. Sponsor, and the Assless Hobo from "Ass on the Line". **Dr. Johann, Judge Judge and a Black Lives Matter Protester from "Black & Blue". **Carbortion Wrex, Karla 9000, Kevin's Date, Pedro Pooptooth, and Chick Ridley from "Karla". **Chastity, Zithole, Eric, Ted, and Dustin Henderson from "Dungeons & Dragnet". **The Nun, the Possum Pizza Mascot, Mr. Jabowski, Cooter Jabowski, and Bo Jabowski from "Meet the Jabowskis". **Patty Mae, Michael Winslow, and the Albino Guy from "Police Academy". **Dark Zuckerberg from "Task Force". **Jerry and the Naked Angel Guy from "Parent Trap". *It's revealed that after Carbortion Wrex and Karla 9000 started dating in "Karla", they've then since gotten married and had two car-dinosaur hybrid kids. Cultural References *The fat girl tells the Mall Santa that her last pony hung itself. In the Brickleberry episode, "Ranger Games", Malloy used to have a pet pony, who hung himself. *Kevin says that Rupert Murdoch ran an empire, while half dead and pissing through a tube. *Stanley had sex with Nick Tesla. Tesla gave him the "shocker". *Gina talked hike Michael Stahan, after that night she licked Dusty's genitals, while dressed as a cat. *Dusty's musical number, "Everyone Must Get Some Festive Christmas Cheer" is a parody on "Jingle Bells". *Stanley introduced a glory hole invention to Mark Cuban, not so he could sell it on Shark Tank, but so they could have sex through it. *Gina compared the Christmas-hating Bullet to The Grinch. Category:Episodes Category:Stubs